


in awe

by daizaidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizaidei/pseuds/daizaidei
Summary: A combination of three prompts:"Wow, I am so in love with you... just, wow.”“Y/N no.” “Y/N YES!”and“Oh, wow... jeez, holy crap you are so pretty.”Also posted on my Tumblr (gaurdiansofasgard)





	in awe

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! My first actually decent imagine! It’s a combination of prompts because I can. Also, my favorite boy, Peter. Don’t you just love Peter, wow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Normal days in your job usually include fighting a weird alien, discovering a weird object, getting in trouble with the government, magic powers, and the occasional intervention from Nick Fury. Seeing as you’d been on the team for about a year at that point, you were surprised when your newest recruit to the Avengers, Spider-man, wasn’t accustomed to these things. After all, Peter was only, “friendly neighborhood Spider-man” before everything happened. It’s been about six months since the team defeated Thanos, and boy was everyone exhausted. The only problem is, there’s no time to rest when you’re sworn to protect all of Earth.

Tony Stark had decided to recruit your fellow young superhero after the war and you were more than thrilled. Sam always liked to make fun of you because you were the youngest on the team, but now you’ve got Peter, who’s younger by just a year. He’s good to hang about with on Avengers movie nights. In fact, you and Peter had been practically inseparable since he arrived at the Tower. You’d been best friends from the start.

“Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!”

You were walking down one of the many, never-ending hallways of Stark Tower to get to Tony’s lab, where he had decided to make some adjustments to your armor. You really didn’t need armor to fight, you had magic powers, he just wanted to make sure you were safe. He “can’t have your mom suing [me]” after all. 

“Hey, Peter,” you greeted as your teammate caught up with you in the hallway.

He flashed you a grin that almost made you melt. Truth is, you’ve been secretly crushing on Peter since you met him, as cheesy as it sounds. 

“Have you seen Mr. Stark?”

“I’m going to see him now. You know you can just call him Tony, right?” You smiled.

“Yeah, but it feels weird,” He said.

You smiled, “You can come with me to see him if you want,”

Peter nodded and the two of you continued to walk down the hall, making casual conversation as you went.

“I want to prank Tony... I think I’ll mess with his lab, I can even get F.R.I.D.A.Y in on it, she loves me,” you commented as the two of you walked.

“Y/N no,”

“Y/N yes!”

Peter sighed as you approached your destination, Tony’s lab.

 

“Alright you two, that’s everything I needed, go head upstairs, the others are getting ready for movie night,” Tony said as he ushered you out of the room.

You and Peter had just finished up with everything you need from Tony and were now walking back down the hallway and into the living area, where Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were already setting up that night’s movie.

“Hey, kiddos!” Steve greeted, he had always been the like gay uncle in your big happy Avengers family.

“Hi Steve,” You waved and sat down on one of the couches in the room, Peter sitting next to you. 

“What’s tonight’s movie?” Peter asked, his usual wide grin planted on his face.

“Spaceballs,” Clint said, making a dramatic gesture.

“My favorite!” You laughed.

Movie nights were your favorite part about living in Stark Tower. The team always managed to choose something you liked, and it was always a good time. Peter made it so much better. He always had a witty comment or an adorable giggle popping up. And on good nights, he’d slip his arm around your shoulders and let you cuddle into him, which has been happening more often than not, lately.

You were about halfway into the movie and currently settled into Peter’s side, his arm tight around your shoulders while still managing to toy with your hair. It was your favorite feeling, being surrounded by so much warmth, you felt wanted, needed.

 

 

The movie was over, the rest of the team had already left the room, it was you and Peter left, cuddling in a corner on the couch. You hadn’t wanted to get up, leave the warmth of your best friend, and so you didn't.

“Y/N?” He said softly, like if he said it any louder he would break you.

“Hmm?” You turned your head towards him so you were looking into his eyes.

“Oh, wow... jeez, holy crap, you are so pretty,” He blurted out.

You giggled, a blush forming on your cheeks, “You’re not so bad yourself,”

Peter’s face turned crimson and he put a hand to his face.

Your smile quickly turned into a frown and you moved Peter’s hand from his face, “Peter,” you said firmly.

“I’m sorry,” He said, looking down slightly.

“Peter, it’s fine. I uh... I really like you...” You say, cursing yourself for finally letting it slip.

He smiles wide, the smile that always makes you melt, “I like you too, a lot, actually,”

You slowly press your lips to his in a gentle kiss. His lips were softer than anyone else you had kissed, although Peter always seemed to be like that, so it didn’t surprise you. He kissed back, it was soft but filled with so much love that you could feel it radiating off of each other. You separated and Peter wet to speak.

“I think we should get you to bed, yeah?” He asked. You had been yawning throughout the entire movie, and he surely noticed it.

You nodded. Peter carefully separated from you and stood up, you went to stand as well before Peter lifted you up so he was carrying you bridal style. You giggled as he began to walk towards where your rooms were. He reached your room and carefully placed you on your bed.

You yawned and he went to make his way to the door.

“Wait, Peter?” You called out.

He turned back your way, “Yeah?”

“Stay with me?”

“Of course,”

And with that, you had earned a cuddle session with Peter Parker. He sat down on the other side of your queen size bed -- which you had tried to convince to Tony that you didn't need. but he had other plans -- and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest, spooning you. You smiled, a warm feeling filling up your body.

“Wow, I am so in love with you... just wow,”

You laughed, “I love you too,”


End file.
